


And I wish that you were here

by MeadowHayle



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is keeping secrets, Ben is obviously wearing plaid, Cabin Fic, Christmas AU, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Rey loves fanfiction, Snow, Winter, lots of snow, stuck in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowHayle/pseuds/MeadowHayle
Summary: Feeling torn she wishes her stupid car hadn’t broken down. She wishes the snow hadn’t been so bad, but mostly she wishes Ben would stop smiling at her like that.When Rey's car breaks down during a heavy snowfall she is forced to look for help. Fortunately Ben Solo is spending his holidays in a cabin nearby.





	And I wish that you were here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emiliavioletta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliavioletta/gifts).



> I actually struggled with this story quite a bit and took three different approaches to write it down, but now I'm rather pleased with it. I wish you a happy new year and hope you enjoy reading this piece. :)

Rey takes in a deep breath of winter air and cold fills her lungs. She pulls her scarf tighter around her as it starts to snow and curses under her breath when her phone slowly dies in her hands.

 

Her car is standing at the side of the road. She managed to pull over before it broke down. Not that it really matters where it was parked. In an area like this there is no one around for days and she realized she was fucked when her phone told her that there are no services available.

 

She looks around and is desperate to find a sign of life. Though the snowy landscape is breathtakingly beautiful, it is also deadly and she knows it will be dark in a few hours.

 

Deciding that waiting is not going to help, she starts turning towards the direction she came from. She can vaguely remember a small branch-off she passed a few minutes ago. Maybe she is lucky and there is at least a shelter nearby.

 

Locking her car she starts walking. Her breath is visible and she would be fascinated by it, if the situation wasn’t so dire. It takes her some time to get to the side road, but when she does she exhales with relief. There are old tracks of a car. Walking with more speed now she can see further with every step she takes and a grin is forming on her lips, when she discovers a house in the distance. Actually it is more of a cabin than a house, but she doesn’t care. It means she can call for help.

 

Her knock on the door is firm and steady, but no one opens and she starts to worry. She needs to see him so badly and if she doesn’t make it in time, he might change his mind. Chewing on her lower lip she takes a few steps back.

There is movement at the window and she holds her breath waiting for whoever is inside to open the door.

 

It creeks open with a scratching noise, but only ten inches or so. There is a face peeking at her, but she can hardly see anything.

 

“Are you a reporter?” a masculine voice asks and Rey shakes her head immediately.

 

“No, I need help. My car broke down and my phone died on me. Do you have a landline I can use?”

 

She feels desperate and she must also sound that way, because a second later the door opens wider and the man sighs and steps aside to let her in.

Rey doesn’t hesitate for a second. Subconsciously she knows she should think twice about stepping into the home of a stranger in the middle of nowhere, but it’s getting colder outside with every passing minute and the snow doesn’t stop falling. She knows, that if she wants to get to her destination, she has to work for it.

 

Inside it’s warm and cosy. The whole interior is wooden and Rey feels like this would be the perfect home for a lumberjack. Then again maybe the stranger is.

 

Turning towards him she eyes him for a second. He is wearing dark jeans and a red plaid shirt. His skin is pale, but plastered with moles and freckles. He looks handsome, but not in a traditional kind of way. His dark hair however looks soft to touch and Rey’s eyes widen at that ridiculous thought.

 

Clearing his throat he looks at her in return.

 

“So, the telephone is right there,” he motions behind her and then leans to the side to fetch something from the shelves next to him. “And you might want to use this. I don’t know who is in charge here, but you will probably find a number in there.” The telephone book looks worn out and like something out of the last century, but Rey is grateful, that he is trying to help.

 

“Thanks,” she says with a smile and takes the book with her.

 

The mechanic she talks to sounds nice and offers to get her car at a decent price even, the only problem is the weather. The snowfall has increased and there is no way they will make it up here today. Rey nearly cries on the phone. She also calls for a cap, but there is no one willing to head out now.

 

Feeling defeated she hangs up and looks at tall, dark and handsome with a sad smile.

 

“Help will arrive when the snow stops falling.” She sighs and hands him the book. “Thanks for letting me use the phone.”

 

Taking a step into the direction of the door he steps forward as well.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

Rey eyes him uncertainly.

  
“To my car? Or is there a hotel nearby I should be aware of?”

 

The stranger huffs.

 

“No, there isn’t. But you can’t possibly go out there. Your car won’t keep you warm, especially if the engine isn’t working. You are welcome to stay here, though.” He sounds unsure himself.

 

Rey contemplates his words and purses her lips when she realizes he is right. Her car isn’t a good place to sleep in at these temperatures.

 

“Thanks. That’s really nice of you.” She gives him a small smile.

 

“Just trying to get off of Santa’s Naughty list,” he says with a smile and winks at her. He is beautiful like that. Not that Rey is interested. She loves Kylo after all.

 

“There is a second bedroom down the hallway. You can take that, if you want to.”

 

Rey inclines her head and takes of her coat and shoes.

 

“I’m Ben by the way.” He holds out his hand and she grabs it, a pleasant jolt racing through her hand when they touch. _Weird._

 

“Rey.” Her name lets him freeze for some reason, but he shakes himself out of it immediately and offers her a seat on the couch.

 

“That’s an unusual name. Is it a nickname?”

 

Rey shakes her head. “No. It’s not.”

 

Nodding he hums all while looking at her and walks to the kitchen. Rey is surprised when he doesn’t ask her how she drinks her coffee, but simply places the cup in front of her and when she takes a sip, she realizes it’s exactly how she likes it.

 

“So, Rey… where were you heading when your car broke down?”

 

She is uncertain if she should trust him so easily but decides she has already tasted his coffee, she might as well tell him.

 

“Home, actually. I was at an event, catering for a Christmas party.”

 

He sits up a bit straighter. “Oh, you are a caterer?”

 

“Not exactly. I’m a joint owner of a bakery and we do cater for special occasions.”

 

There is a smile in his eyes and his lip slightly quirks, but Rey doesn’t understand why.

 

“Do you live here or are you on vacation?” she asks in return.

 

“Vacation,” he answers immediately. “I’m taking some time off.”

 

Rey sighs. “I would like to do that too. I mean, I love my job, but I don’t have a lot of time for anything else.”

 

He hums in agreement. She decides then she likes him. If she weren’t basically dating Kylo she would probably ask him out. There is this calm he emanates and that’s something she likes in men. It also helps that he looks even more attractive when he smiles.

 

“Why did you ask if I’m a reporter?” she wants to know and he groans.

 

“Can we skip that question?”

 

“Did you do something I should know off?”

 

Ben chuckles. “I can see where this is headed and no, I’m not a felon. I… I’m kind of popular. People usually annoy me, so being here is calming.”

 

“Kind of popular, hm? Sorry that I have no clue who you are,” she blushes slightly.

 

He simply shrugs. “Don’t be. I like that you are not biased. That’s very refreshing.”

 

“I guess that means you are not going to tell me, hm?”

 

“Indeed, I’m not. I promise you though, that if you are still stuck with me tomorrow evening, I might open up to you. If you haven’t figured it out until then.”

 

Rey only nods and drinks her coffee.

 

Realizing that her phone is still dead in her handbag she quickly retrieves it and plugs it in. Ben is so nice to give her the Wi-Fi-password and she takes it, grateful that she is not completely cut of from the rest of the world.

 

It takes some time until she can write Rose a message, that she won’t be coming to the store tomorrow, but when she does, her friend answers immediately. She also writes Kylo, that they have to postpone and apologizes about a thousand times.

 

Ben and Rey chat some more, mostly Smalltalk and end up watching a movie, which Rey is barely paying attention to. Kylo and her were supposed to video call today for the first time. Since they have never seen each other before, that’s quite a big deal for them.

She started out as a frequent reader of his fanfictions. Through a few comments she became his beta reader and that led to them chatting and sometimes even talking via Discord. Their conversations are the highlight of her day and now she is missing her first chance to see him.

 

She doesn’t realize Ben stopped the movie until he softly touches her shoulder and another jolt passes through her.

 

“What’s the matter?” he asks, but she shakes her head.

 

“It’s difficult and I don’t want to bore you to death,” she says and sighs. Ben smiles.

 

“I have been living here for about a month now, completely isolated, except for when someone brings me groceries and I am so annoyed with the silence that the TV is on nearly every second of the day. So I really don’t think you could bore me to death. But I’d like to see you try.”

 

He gives her a challenging look.

 

“What do you do here anyways? If you are so bored, can’t you move?” Rey asked instead and he raises an eyebrow at her.

“If you have to know, I write.”

 

Now that interests her. “You are a writer?”

 

Ben shrugs.

 

“I’m not sure if you can call it that. I’m not published…”

 

“That doesn’t matter. If you write stuff, you are a writer,” Rey says with so much enthusiasm, that it makes him break out into a grin.

 

“Fine. Then I guess I am a writer for the time being. But you are escaping my question.”

 

Rey huffs. “Noticed that, hm?”

 

He nods self-confident.

 

“You are probably going to laugh, but the person I consider myself in love with is someone I haven’t even seen yet,” Rey begins and Ben holds up his hand.

 

“I changed my mind. That’s sounds complicated.”

 

“Wow, no need to be rude. But you asked for it and I’m gonna tell you anyways.” She tells him with fake-hurt in her voice. In truth she is grateful she can tell someone and get it of her chest.

 

“So, I met him online, actually I’m his beta reader for his fanfictions, but let’s not venture into that topic.”

 

Ben looks at her, the surprise clear on his face.

“And we started talking, like about private matters and with time I realized that I really, really like him and today was the first time we wanted to video call and since my car broke down I didn’t make it and I was so looking forward to finally see him and yes… I guess that’s why I’m not that happy.” She swallows and fidgets with her hands, because she doesn’t have anything to hold. For some reason telling him this feels right. He feels save. But Ben is looking at her as if he is seeing her for the first time, until a smile is forming on his lips.

 

“Sooo… you are in love with this guy?” he asks and Rey blushes slightly. Maybe it’s stupid to admit that to him. Still she nods.

 

“But you don’t know what he looks like at all?”

 

“Well, I know that he is about ten years older than me, tall and has dark hair,” she recites from her memory.

 

Ben frowns.

 

“So, basically he could be anyone. You could know him without knowing that it is him. Doesn’t that frustrate you?”

 

Rey gives him a stare that could kill.

 

“Of course it does. Why do you think I was so happy about the video call in the first place?”

 

Ben nods, apparently in thoughts.

 

“What if he doesn’t look attractive to you? Have you thought about that?”

 

Rey bites her lip. Of course she has thought about that. But it’s not like looks matter that much to her. Still it would be nice if she at least found him a little bit attractive. Now that she knows Kylo so well, she can’t imagine not finding him good-looking, but the fear is still there. More so however is the fear that he won’t find her attractive.

 

“I’m more afraid what he will think about me,” she admits and her voice sounds small somehow.

 

Ben’s eyes widen and suddenly he so serious, it irritates her. “I hope you are kidding. You are really attractive and he would be an idiot not to like you.”

 

She blushes at his words. That someone like him thinks she’s nice-looking makes her feel lightheaded. But it also makes her wonder if… No, she has Kylo and she loves him and Ben is just a stranger she met today and she can’t imagine ever being as close to anyone else as she is to Kylo.

 

“Thanks. I’ll tell him that in case he rejects me.”

 

Ben’s laugher fills the room and suddenly Rey can’t help but grin as well.

 

 

 

“Are you hungry?” he asks some time later, after they finish the movie. Rey nods. Food is always a good idea. It’s a wonder, that she isn’t way heavier.

Ben stands up and walks into the kitchen and she follows wordlessly.

 

“I still have some leftover lasagne, if that’s okay with you?”

 

He looks at her questioningly and she smiles. “That’s perfect.”

 

He puts it in the oven to heat up again and they sit at the small kitchen table while waiting for the food. Rey notices how clean the place is. He must be very tidy. _Or a serial killer_ , a tiny voice in her head screams, but she decides to ignore it.

 

“Are you staying here throughout Christmas?” Rey asks and opens her braid.

 

Ben sighs.

 

“No. I have to spend it with my family. It’s an important date for all of us.”

 

Rey nods. That’s how most people celebrate Christmas, even Kylo told her he would be with his parents even though he can’t stand them sometimes.

 

“What will you be doing?” he asks and suddenly Rey feels insecure. Somehow it’s important to her, what this stranger thinks of her.

 

“Nothing really. This Christmas I’ll be alone. My friends are of to their families. I’ll probably be at the store, redecorating for New Years Eve or something. I’m not sure yet.” She shrugs and is grateful there isn’t any pity in his eyes. Instead she finds determination.

 

“You shouldn’t be alone. I’m officially inviting you to spend Christmas with my family and me and before you say no, think about it. There will be plenty of food, a lot of unconventional people and it’s a rather…fancy home they have.”

 

Before she can answer Ben stands up and picks up two glasses, filling them with water and placing one in front of her. She thanks him quickly and sighs.

 

“I’ll think about it. I promise.”

 

Looking satisfied with her answer he fetches the lasagne from the oven and places two big piles on both plates. Rey beams at him. It smells delicious already and she can’t wait to dig in.

 

Ben places the plates on the table and they both start eating. The silence is nice instead of uncomfortable. Rey notices how well mannered he eats. She finishes first and puts her cutlery aside, though she is not sated yet. It’s nice of Ben to offer her shelter and feed her and she doesn’t want to seem unappreciative.

 

When his plate is clean he looks at her. “There is more left, if you are still hungry.”

 

His voice sounds sincere and Rey finds herself nodding. “I’ll pay you back for everything.”

 

He frowns and shakes his head. “No need. I promise. Money has no value for me.”

 

Rey is confused at first, but realizes that whatever he is popular for must probably get him money. She has never had a lot and is always grateful for gifts.

 

When they finish their second plate Rey is definitely sated and as a sign she slumps back in her chair.

 

“This was awesome. Did you make it?” she asks and runs a hand through her hair.

 

“Thanks. Yes, but the recipe isn’t mine.” Ben answers and smiles at her and for some reason she can feel that smile resonating deep in her chest and doing something weird to her stomach. Blushing she stands up and helps him clean the dishes. Sometimes their hands accidentally brush and Rey tries to act normal whenever that happens. It’s cosy in the cabin, domestic even. Outside it’s quiet and peacefully snowing and inside the both of them are slowly getting to know each other. Rey feels a bit like in a romcom. The only problem is that Kylo is in the back of her mind and she feels like she shouldn’t spend too much time with Ben, because he is way too nice and attractive not to fall for.

 

 

The room is small, but she is glad she has a bed to sleep in. Ben is so kind to lend her one of his shirts and a pair of sweats. He also gives her a spare toothbrush and lays out towels for her. She showers quickly and uses his hair dryer afterwards. His t-shirt is so big that she can wear it as a dress, and she thinks it’s the most comfortable thing she has ever worn.

 

The bed is different and she knows it will take a night to get used to it, but she doesn’t care. Her mind is awake anyways, thinking about Kylo and his ways of making her smile. She remembers the times he made her heart beat faster and the way they flirt. But then again it’s much easier over text than in person. She hopes Kylo isn’t a completely different person in real life.

 

She falls asleep after lying awake for an hour and dreams about meeting Kylo, but he looks like Ben and behaves like Ben and when they touch there is this jolt again.

 

When she wakes she is disorientated and needs a few seconds to realize where she is. The dream is still in her mind and she feels horrible. Kylo isn’t Ben and she feels guilty for even letting her subconscious think about it for a second.

Admittedly she likes Ben more than she should and that already makes her feel guilty. Feeling torn she wishes her stupid car hadn’t broken down. She wishes the snow hadn’t been so bad, but mostly she wishes Ben would stop smiling at her like that.

 

The next morning looks just as dull as the day before and the snow hasn’t stopped falling. Rey reluctantly gets out of bed and dresses herself again.

 

Ben is already up and dressed, sitting at his desk, writing. When he hears her, he shuts his laptop and smiles at her.

 

“Did you sleep well?” he asks and Rey nods.

 

“Yes, thank you for letting me stay here.”

 

“You mean instead of letting you freeze to death out there?” he quips and stands up. Rey sticks out her tongue at him and he grins in return.

 

“I made us some breakfast.”

 

She follows Ben into the kitchen and is shocked to see pancakes and a variety of fruits waiting for her.

 

“Oh my god, I love food!”

 

Ben chuckles again and she looks at him with a grin. Why does he have to be so adorable?

 

Brushing the thought away she sits down and they dig in immediately. Rey decides then and there, that these are without a doubt the best pancakes she has ever eaten. Ten minutes later she is stuffed and happy. Subconsciously she notes how well Ben’s table manners are again compared to her own, but she doesn’t dwell on it. Drinking their coffee they finish eating and clean the table afterwards.

 

“It’s still snowing,” Ben states and Rey looks out of the window. Apparently Ben was outside already. The snow in front of the cabin is gone and piled on both sides. It doesn’t look as though it will stop snowing anytime soon, though.

 

“What do you want to do today?” he asks and takes a seat on the sofa.

 

Rey cocks her head. “Oh, you can keep writing if you want to. I’m not here to steal your time,” she says and looks at him. His dark outfit accentuates his light skin tone and his hair is slightly dishevelled from sleeping she guesses. It would really help if she would stop noticing how attractive he is.

 

Ben shakes his head slightly. “Don’t worry. That can wait. I’d rather do something with you. Any ideas?”

 

Rey purses her lips and thinks about it for a moment. Except for talking she has no idea how they could entertain themselves.

 

“You could tell me why you are popular?” she suggests, because it’s literally the only thing that pops into her mind. There is not much to do here anyways, except for watching movies.

 

Ben frowns. “Not yet.”

 

Rey heads towards him and let’s herself fall onto the couch as well.

 

“Fine, then I’ll guess we have a date with the TV.”

 

“Netflix and chill?” Ben asks and Rey sits up straight again, a blush on her face.

 

“I didn’t think our relationship had progressed that far.”

 

She sounds far to nervous for her liking.

 

“What do you mean?” he asks.

 

She stares at him. “You do now what Netflix and chill means right?”

 

When he doesn’t answer she makes a gesture with her hands and suddenly he is the one blushing.

 

“Oh, yeah. No. Sorry for making you feel uncomfortable.” As a sign that he actually means it, he backs away from her.

 

“It’s okay. You don’t intimidate me.” She smiles at him and he relaxes slightly.

 

“Clearly I’m too old, otherwise I probably would have picked up the meaning,” he says and Rey eyes him. For the first time she actually wonders how old he is. They don’t look that far apart.

 

“How old are you?” she asks and leans back on the couch.

 

Ben looks at her intently, before answering. “34.”

 

“Wow, you don’t look 34 at all. That’s like ten years older than me,” she is still staring and there is an actual blush forming on his cheeks.

 

“Don’t remind me.” Ben murmurs and quickly fishes for the remote to turn on the TV. Rey chuckles quietly, while he focuses on the Netflix program and picks out a show to watch. They end up watching something Rey has never seen before, but they both get into it and comment on everything the characters do.

 

The day passes. They watch TV, eat lunch in between and sometimes they accidentally touch. During short breaks they talk and joke with each other. Rey notices again how easy he is to talk to and she is certain though she has only met him yesterday she wants to keep seeing him, even if they can only be friends.

 

 

 

As it gets darker outside she calls for a cab again. Though Ben is generous, she doesn’t want to get on his nerves, but the friendly woman on the phone informs her that they still can’t pick her up.

 

For dinner they cook noodles and Ben prepares a sauce with tomato and garlic. Rey isn’t a picky eater and the food is just as good as yesterday and she tells Ben so, who seems pleased with her compliment. Rey feels like it’s getting harder by the second to keep her emotions at bay. How can a person be so perfect?

 

They crash on the couch after dinner and Rey eyes him, while he has his eyes closed, looking utterly content.

 

“It’s okay if you changed your mind, but I’m still curious, what you are popular for and it’s the second evening…” she trails of when he opens his eyes, the dark brown pools looking at her. He sits up straighter and sighs.

 

“I’m gonna tell you, but I want to ask you something first.”

 

He seems nervous somehow and Rey is getting more curious with each passing minute.

 

“You have this guy, right? The one you are in love with?” The way he says it makes Rey feel guilty. She shouldn’t have told him that. Maybe Kylo doesn’t even want her like that and she will realize that it has all been an illusion, created by the anonymity of the Internet. Still she nods.

 

“If he wouldn’t exist, would you go out on a date with me?” Ben asks and she looks up at him immediately. His words triggering her heart to beat way faster than she knows it should. Blushing she licks her lips and decides to be honest.

 

“I would. Definitely. If he wouldn’t exist I would have already asked you out yesterday.” It feels good to admit that. Ben’s eyebrows raise at her admission, but he smiles.

 

“Good.”

 

He stands up and starts pacing the room.

 

“You want the good news or the bad news first?”

 

He scratches his neck and suddenly Rey isn’t so sure anymore that she even wants to know. It’s seems to be troubling him greatly.

 

“Bad news first.”

  
“Okay,” Ben agrees and let’s out a sigh.

 

“I am the prince of Alderaan, heir to the throne.”

 

He waits for a reaction from her, but Rey only stares at him, mouth open in disbelieve.

 

“You are kidding.”

 

“Nope. I’m not. My mother is the queen of Alderaan and I will be king in time.”

 

Rey frowns. “I…How…Why are you here then?”

 

“The press is usually all over the place, following my every step, but this time I managed to get out without anyone noticing. I wanted to have some time for writing and…” He swallows and looks at his feet.

 

“I really don’t know what to say. You seem so normal,” Rey says quietly. “Not to be disrespectful of course, but I never would have guessed,” she adds and Ben presses his lips together.

 

“Thanks. It’s nice being around people who don’t expect you to be different.”

 

Rey nods. He is right. Knowing this about him is weird. She suddenly feels small next to him.

 

“Why are these bad news? What are the good news?”

 

Ben hesitates for a few seconds before letting out a breath in defeat.

 

“It’s bad news because let’s be real, dating someone like me can be really tough. People usually like me for my money or status and not for me. So I hope these are good news: Could you call Kylo for me, please?” he suddenly says and Rey raises her eyebrows in surprise.

 

“What?”

 

“Call him. Please.”

 

She is so confused by his request that she picks up her phone and does exactly as he asks. Kylo and her have been talking over Discord frequently and she has the app on her phone. A little nervous she watches as it rings and then it clicks.

She looks up at Ben and he stares right back at her.

 

“I never told you his name.”

 

Her voice is so soft that she isn’t sure if he heard her, but there is no time to dwell on that, because a second later his phone starts ringing and he picks it up, showing her the screen…

 

_ReyOfSunshine incoming call_

 

And just like that Rey’s world starts spinning and she is too shocked to say anything.

 

Her heartbeat is erratic and she feels sick somehow. Emotions are bubbling inside her and she doesn’t know what to think anymore. She only knows that she spend the last two days with Kylo without even knowing it.

 

“You tricked me,” she chokes out, swallowing soundly.

 

“I thought you might feel this way,” Ben admits. “Rey, it was never my intend to hurt you.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me then, when you realized it?”

 

Ben bites his lip and rises slightly.

 

“I wasn’t sure at first and then it seemed weird to me.“

 

 

She thinks about it and realises she understands how he acted. She would have probably done it like this, too.

 

“Oh my God and I even told you about my feelings for you and you didn’t say anything!”

 

He smiles. “It was too adorable. I felt flattered.”

 

She blushes, still angry and looks at her hands. He knew. That knowledge let’s her rethink everything they talked about in their time together. She flushes even more when she realizes he likes how she looks. He told her so in the very beginning.

 

“Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” she asks, still trying to wrap her mind around everything.

 

“I wanted you to like me for me. Not because I’m Kylo. I thought maybe if you knew you’d be too biased and I just wanted to take the chance. Women never meet me like you did. They always know about my money or title before they want to get to know me.”

 

She understands. This was a once in a lifetime chance and he took it and won.

 

“There is no way not to like you,” she says quietly.

 

He reaches out and leans over to touch her hand.

 

“I guess that’s true for you too.”

 

His words make her suck in her breath, because how is it possible that someone like him, likes someone like her?

 

Blushing she looks at their hands, that are still touching, when he suddenly closes in and hugs her. Her breath catches and then she is hugging him back, her body relaxing in his embrace.

 

“I’ve been wanting to do this for such a long time,” he says and pulls back slightly. His eyes are roaming her face and she blushes under his gaze.

 

“It’s wonderful to finally see you after nearly a year of chatting, sweetheart.” It’s the term of endearment Kylo uses and she feels her insides warm up.

“I’m so happy it’s you. I was seriously starting to question my feelings for Kylo in the last two days. I’m kind of relieved that I like you no matter how we meet,” she admits.

 

“Ah, yes about that. I know you didn’t realize you were telling me, that you love me and you can take it back, if you want to, but for the record: I love you, too.”

 

She inhales sharply and looks at him then. “I’m nothing.”

 

“But not to me,” he insists.

 

Her eyes fill with tears.

 

“You must be mad. Aren’t you supposed to be with someone royal or something?”

 

Ben shrugs.

 

“Kind of, yes. But they already bend the rules for my mother so I guess we are safe.” He sounds so confident, that Rey actually believes they can make it.

 

“If you want to?” he adds and there is slight uncertainty in his eyes.

 

Rey is staring at him now, eyes wide. “Of course, I want to. Ben, this is-“

 

The ringing of the phone interrupts her and Ben lets go of her and stands up to take the call.

 

“Hi, Chewie… yes… tell them I’m fine.” He glances at Rey while listening to the call. “Of course… in fact, please tell them I’m bringing my girlfriend home for Christmas.” There is a smug grin on his face and Rey has to smile as well.

 

“No, I’m not telling you her name. They will have to wait and meet her like every other normal person.” He roles his eyes at something before humming in agreement and hanging up.

 

“Family! Always sticking their noses into my business,” he laughs and looks at her. “Is it okay, that I introduced you as my girlfriend?”

 

Rey smiles. “Yes.”

 

She comes closer and wraps her arms around his neck.

 

“Since I’m now officially your girlfriend, I think you should kiss me.”

 

She looks at him expectantly and he smiles down at her.

 

“Starting to be bossy already, hm?”

 

“Did you think I would be the damsel in distress?”

She cocks an eyebrow at him.

 

“Well, actually-“

 

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence about how her car broke down and he gave her shelter, but he doesn’t care, because her lips are pressed against his and their skins are tingling and it’s simply the best kiss ever.

 

“Wow,” he says when they part and Rey grins.

  
“I agree.”

 

“I feel like that really had an impact on how I see romantic relationships and we should do that again so I can improve my writing skills. Kira’s and Ren’s relationship could profit from this knowledge.”

 

“As your beta reader I agree,” Rey chimes in. “I think we should even up the game a bit, you know…Smut is really in these days. We might have to get naked and experiment.”

 

Ben tries to hide his smile. “Yes, yes, definitely.”

 

He stares at her and neither of them speaks for a few seconds.

 

“Now?”

 

Rey shrugs. “Well, we did the Netflix part a lot already. Time to chill.”

 

He picks her up and Rey squeals a little as he carries her to his bedroom.

 

“Who would have guessed that the prince of Alderaan writes fanfiction?” she says suddenly and chuckles.

 

“Anyone can write fanfiction,” Ben simply states and then he closes the bedroom door behind him and Rey’s muffled squeals are heard in the whole cabin.


End file.
